瘋狂的小丑
Overview __TOC__ * Origin: Final Fantasy VI * Type: Challenge Event * Reference: Announcement * Related Event: The Floating Continent * Original Event Period: 4/27/17 00:00 - 5/4/17 23:59 PST Story :See also: Story Battle Info Trust Moogle |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use an item |mission-3 = Defeat Kefka with a limit burst |mission-4 = Evoke Carbuncle and Diabolos |reward-1 = Trust Moogle |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Kefka |drop = }} Boss Info Abilities Preemptive attack * Normal attack 7 times Threshold attacks * 80% HP: It's losing its temper!: Ultimate physical attack to all enemies * 60% HP: Its magic power is raging!: Ultimate magic attack to all enemies * 40% HP: ** First turn: It's losing its temper! ** Second turn: Its magic power is raging! Turn counting attacks * 9th turn, after using the first set of 8 elemental debuffs (not counting threshold turn): ** Its magic power is raging!: Ultimate magic attack to all enemies ** Kefka's eyes are bloodshot!: -98% DEF to caster * 18th turn, after using the second set of 8 elemental debuffs (not counting threshold turn): ** It's losing its temper!: Ultimate physical attack to all enemies ** Kefka looks sleepy!: -98% SPR to caster * Simplified: 8 elemental > magic ulti > 8 elemental > physical ulti * Every 3 turns (30% chance): Blindga * Every 4 turns: Osmose * Every 4 turns (20% chance): Bioga * Every 8 turns: Puppeteer's Wheel: Inflict charm to one enemy Every turn * Kefka is skipping!: Remove all status effects from caster * Kefka is laughing wildly!: Chance of the following: ** -6000% fire resistance to caster, followed by: *** Blizzaga / Blizzaga Fake ** -6000% ice resistance to caster, followed by: *** Firaga ** -6000% lightning resistance to caster, followed by: *** Waterga Fake ** -6000% water resistance to caster, followed by: *** Thundaga / Thundaga Fake ** -6000% wind resistance to caster, followed by: *** Stonga / Stonga Fake ** -6000% earth resistance to caster, followed by: *** Aeroga / Aeroga Fake ** -6000% dark resistance to caster, followed by: *** Banishga / Banishga Fake ** -6000% light resistance to caster, followed by: *** Graviga Strategy To successfully finish the battle with all missions cleared, there are 3 important things to note when creating your party. 1. Surviving * You will want at least one full-time healer with another side healer. Refia with a Dualcast or Y'shtola are highly recommended. * Any form of refresh is recommended. If you farmed The Egg Seekers you might have a Vestment of Mind ready. * Kefka uses a lot of normal attacks, so use a tank like Cecil or Snow, who can also help with healing or esper gauge. * Since his elemental switching is random, use resistance ability which covers everything, like Marie's Love You All or Cloud of Darkness's Omni-Veil. * He uses elemental attack in a set of 8, and does not repeat before the set is finished. * If you are using Marie, giving her Cura from Carbuncle or Healing Staff will help. * Graviga has been changed to be non-elemental, which mean Kefka won't do any dark damage besides Bioga. * Bring tons of MP recovery items, you will need them. * "Puppeteer's Wheel" will charm 1 unit, and it's mechanically similar to stop. The unit won't be able to do anything for a couple of turns. You can either wait it out or kill and raise the unit. * "Kefka is skipping!" doesn't remove blind. * Noctis could be considered for his HP/MP Recovery with Cover as well as Comeback just in case your main healer is KO'd by one of Kefka's non-elemental super attacks. 2. Killing * The easiest way to kill Kefka is to exploit the matching elemental debuff against him. Equipping an elemental weapon (if the ability is element-less), and waiting it out for the specific elemental debuff to appear, and then one turn kill him with powerful abilities. It'll deal 59x damage because of the debuff. * A single powerful unit (900+ ATK) will deal a devastating damage in one turn, but will not kill him outright. You will need another unit to help with the damage. * If you have Setzer you can kill him easily with fixed damage from Double Dice. Equip him with any elemental weapon, without regard to ATK. Double Dice damage are random and you have 40% chance to hit 55555 or 77777. Multiplied by 59, that's an instant KO. If you didn't hit the 55555 or 77777, close the game and turn it on again, you are back at the beginning of the round, and use the other Dice attack. It will give another value. ** Even 5555 becomes an instant KO if you Dual Wield with Poach if single-elemental; dual-elemental 5555 with Man-Eater from two sources and two Poach also works * If you are dual wielding, make sure to use only one element, otherwise the weakness is halved. ** Setzer is an exception, he can use two different elements while dual wielding to cover more elements. * If you are trying to kill/overkill Kefka with LB, that LB will have to deal damage. Any LB damage after it's dead will count even if it's not technically the killing hit. It's recommended that the Esper gauge generator below are the one doing the LB mission by having a non-elemental weapon and non-elemental LB damage. Do not use elemental LB unless it's a matching element with your finishing strike. * Using Void Vessel while he's debuffed with dark will deal 118k damage each. You can hold a maximum of 5 Void Vessels. ** Void Vessel damage can be increased with magic killer effects. If you are using Cloud of Darkness, it'll deal 75% more damage, 206.5k. Similarly, Exdeath and Kefka has magic killer against humans, though in lesser value. 3. Evoking * Double evocation is the hardest part of the battle. * Fully resisted attack will not drop any Esper orbs, so if you are using units to kill him with elemental attack, they will have to take a backseat for most of the fight. * Use one or two dedicated unit to generate Esper gauge. It's important that the unit will have to equip a non-elemental weapon. Give them immunity to blindness. * There are several ways to farm Esper orbs in this fight: ** Counter: Snow is the best unit for this. Kefka uses a lot of normal attacks, giving you more chance to counter. Cecil with Black Belt can also be used, and he covers side healing as well. ** Two-Hit Combo and/or Dual Wield: A combination of both will produce 4 normal attacks. ** Garnet or Rydia LB: Since they are currently max as of writing, you will have to equip them with a lot of defensive gears. Optionally you can add an entruster like Ling or Bartz. ** Chains: Chains increases chance to drop LB/Esper orbs. Use two Dual Wield Setzers with Prismatic Flash to rapidly accumulate LB and Esper gauge with considerably cheap 17 MP cost. Other chainers combination (ie Chizuru's Phantom Shadow) should work but exhaust more MP. Videos Category:Events